With the continuous development of wireless network communications technologies, a 3rd-generation (3G) wireless communication network gradually steps into the daily life of people. At present, 3G wireless communication network standards mainly include: Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), Code Division Multiple Access2000 (CDMA2000), Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA), and Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX). The 3G wireless communication network applies new technologies to achieve a high air interface rate, so that a network may allocate a high bandwidth for a user, which thereby improves data service experience of the user, and brings more new applications. However, in the 3G wireless network, the used frequency is high, for example, a WiMAX wireless network air interface uses 2.5 GHz spectrum, so a penetration capability of a 3G wireless network signal is weak, and the quality of an indoor and outdoor signal is apparently different accordingly.
Generally, user terminals in communication with the 3G wireless communication network include: a mobile terminal and a fixed terminal. The fixed terminal such as a computer equipment may perform data interaction with an external 3G wireless communication network through an indoor Customer Premises Equipment (CPE). The mobile terminal such as a mobile phone may directly access the 3G wireless network through a wireless network interface of the mobile phone when performing data interaction with the 3G wireless communication network outdoors. However, in the process of the data interaction between the mobile terminal and the 3G wireless network, if the mobile terminal is moved from an outdoor place to an indoor place, the quality of the communication between the mobile terminal and the 3G wireless network may not be ensured indoors since the signal of the 3G wireless network is weak.